


Repeated Speech

by Taffymute



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: Character Introduction, Other, Spoilers, Time looping, Wordcount: 100-500, grigori is apparently a philosopher, grigori was nice, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffymute/pseuds/Taffymute
Summary: Antje has lived her life as the Arisen over ten times now, as every time she plunges the Godsbane into her chest, she wakes up back in her home village Cassardis, her heart beating like the wingbeats of a dragon nearby. She has kept the secret to herself for those past ten lives until Grigori finally decides to stop from repeating his speech.





	Repeated Speech

**Author's Note:**

> In case the summary confused you, Antje is basically stuck in a time loop where she's reliving the same months over and over again. Every time she dies, no matter how, she wakes up back in Cassardis, the same day she became the Arisen.

The Arisen expected nothing less and nothing more of the, as the zealot had described him, the merciless winged destruction that was Grigori. The moment their eyes met with the reptile perched atop the rubble of a once mighty stronghold, a symbolic kinship was recognized once more by the victim and abuser, both sharing the two roles. The Arisen was forever destined to steal her heart back, and Grigori was, though Antje thought he knew not, fall to her in their final battle every single time. The ebony skinned woman looked up, fear no longer clouding her eyes like it had during her first life. Her hair was cut shorter than a bob, slick with sweat. Her skin was patchy, rough, even calloused from the brutal monster-ridden land. Grigori looked the same as he always had, a gigantic lizard with wings, colored the red of the blood spilled in wars he'd caused with his very presence. Grigori opened his maws and spoke, his words shaking the ground and forming cracks in the shattered rock below his talons. “’Tis a refreshing sight to see you well and alive, a hole not carved into your stomach yet.”  
For a moment, Antje was stunned. Shellshocked, even. The Dragon had never spoken to her like this expect, not even with she had sat on the God's throne. Having his words chant inside her head while she was alive was new to her. It was absolutely hellish on her brain. 

“Grigori– what?”

The dragon stifled his laughter. “What did you expect? That I’d make mention of the general blasphemy spoken of the crazed priest of Salvation and how his ramblings burnt holes into my hollowed out soul? No, minnow.”

“I am the Arisen and you will address me as such!” Antje exclaimed, nails burying into her hands. She felt the cold clasp of blood drenching her fingers, but she cared not. “I have bested you and your kind before– arch-hydras and wyverns are nothing but minuscule nuisances now! You are a replica of them, and you will be slain without much worry from me.”

Grigori looked away from the Arisen for a moment, debating on his words, for the Arisen spoke in what was perchance the truth. “And I thought you and I were getting along so well… so be it, Antje.”

Her name was bitter on the reptile’s tongue.

“Eventually this will all become a game for you, won’t it? You will come hither to the Greatwall and rid the world of Salvation once and for all, and you and I may speak. Mayhap we’ll even speak in friendly tongues– but I can see that day is not today.”

The Arisen couldn’t believe the heresy the dragon spoke. She bit down hard on her lip to keep from laughing, but her teeth pierced a scar and she yelped in pain.

Grigori’s eyes were transfixed on the Arisen. “You feel pain, don’t you? From those scars on your worn lips, caused by both abuse and the talons of harpies. Good. You’re still human. I was afraid humanity had left you in the form of your third life.”

“We both know that you could’ve had a nose of wax when we fought. You could’ve slipped and I could've killed you.You are not godly, Arisen, even as the Seneschal you were still mortal in all senses except existence.”

Those words were final as Grigori spread his wings and slipped into the sky. "Fare thee well, Arisen. Aye, I’ve taken that who you love the most– you know his name well, don’t you? Arisen. I will be sure to challenge you, since you seem to be so eager for me to bite. Anon, Arisen. Now come, before I see it that your humanity has left you and I shall be forced to cause pain to the one who makes you feel."

The dragon knew exactly how to toy with her, didn't he? Hm. Maybe he wasn't like everyone else. Maybe they were alike in many, many ways.


End file.
